


Changes

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unfortunate turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> I just had to write this. I read your prompt and this came tumbling out. XD I really hope you like it and Happy Yuletide!

"Oh! Oh, my." Raenef covered his mouth with one hand. "What happened?"

Eclipse didn't bother answering with anything more than an uncomfortable shrug, running a hand through his unfortunately clipped hair. He swept past Raenef to the mirror, where he stared at himself for a moment before looking away.

"Eclipse?" Raenef put a hand on his elbow. "What happened?" His eyes were wide as he stared up at Eclipse.

Eclipse took a deep breath. He would never be able to deny the boy anything, even if it were in his capacity to do so. "I miscalculated a spell and it backfired," he said tonelessly.

Reaching up, Raenef carded his fingers through the uneven locks, petting him gently. "Awww." He pouted. "I think I should be able to fix this. Sit down!"

Eclipse raised an eyebrow but did what he was bade. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" he asked as Raenef picked up a truly ridiculously-sized pair of scissors.

"Of course! I used to cut hair all the time. Now sit still," he said, holding Eclipse's head still with one hand, before taking a deep breath and began his work.

An hour passed by, with Eclipse holding still remarkably well - especially with Raenef's occasional hair-pulling - and Raenef biting his lip as he worked, carefully brushing and parting and cutting.

"Okay, we're done!"

Eclipse took a deep breath, telling himself to not be angry with the young Lord. He only meant to help. Opening his eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror. Frowning, he leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. His hair fell just below his shoulders. It seemed thicker, as if layers had been cut in it. Wispy bangs hung low, nearly over his eyes. All in all, it didn't look too horrible. He turned to Raenef, who had an impossibly hopeful expression on his face.

"So? Do you like it?" Raenef paused before adding, "I...if you don't like it, we can always go to someone else. You know, someone who actually does this for a living." His eyes slide away from Eclipse when he said that, frowning slightly.

A rare smile graced Eclipse's lips and he reached out, touching Raenef's shoulder. "I've no reason to go elsewhere," he said. "This cut is adequate. At least, until my hair grows back."

Raenef's grin was nearly blinding and he swung his arms around Eclipse's waist. "I"d hoped you would like it!" he said before stepping back. "Uhm, anyway, what was the spell you were using?"

Eclipse blinked. "It would be better if you stayed away from that one," he said after a moment. If his mistake caused it to cut his hair, there was no telling what would happen to _Raenef_.


End file.
